The Bad Apple
by The Doormaster
Summary: Being a hero and a paragon isn't genetic, this is something that can easily be proven by Travis Goodwitch. Follow him as he live a life on the opposite side of the law as his older sister. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, along side my ATLA fic I thought I'd try my hand at RWBY as well. I've been wanting to try something this for a while so I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Team RWBY stood scrunched together in the elevator headed towards the headmasters office, it was dark outside as the sun had just set. "I swear if we're in trouble for you threatening to rip that second years leg off I'm not letting you use my notes ever again." Weiss growled looking over at her blonde teammate.

Yang shrugged at the anger. "It's his fault, he needs to watch where his eyes wander." She smiled folding her arms under her bust making them look even larger. "Besides I doubt we'd be call to the Headmaster for that, Glynda would probably just yell at us tomorrow morning." As she said this the elevator stopped rising and soon opened into the clockwork furnished office. The four girls filed out and walked up to the desk where Ozpin sat sipping his ever present coffee.

"Thank you for coming this late ladies." Ozpin stood and walked around his desk before stopping in front of the four.

Ruby stepped forward. "Sir I'm sorry for Yang threatening that boy, I promise she won't dismember anyone."

Ozpin looked confused for a moment before smiling. "I haven't called you here for punishment, Glynda would most likely merely scold you in the morning for something like that."

"TOLD YOU!" Yang shouted pointing at Weiss who just shook her head.

"No, I've called you here to give you four a very important mission." As he was about to explain the elevators opened again and Glynda enter looking angry as usual, though this time she looked even more pissed than normal. "Good timing, I was just about to explain the situation to the girls."

Glynda nodded before pulling out her scroll and setting it down on Ozpin's desk activating the rooms holographic display. A hologram of a teenage boy with light blonde hair and bright green eyes appeared at the center of the room. "Thank you for coming girls, and I apologize in advance for this mission." Glynda said surprising the four sense she was the last person they expected to hear apologize for anything. "We need you four to locate, subdue, and bring back a fugitive. He is both armed and trained in combat, if possible we'd like you to bring him in without conflict though I highly doubt that will be the case."

Blake raised her hand. "Professor, who exactly is the target?"

Ozpin was the one to answer. "His name is Travis Goodwitch." This surprised the four girls even further. "He is Professor Goodwitch's younger brother."

"You want us to hunt down your younger brother?" Yang asked confused.

Glynda sighed as she leaned up against Ozpin's desk. "Yes, and I'm aware of how odd this request is but it's important. My brother has been running around Remnant on his own for the past six years and for the first time in a long time he's come back to Vale. He's currently wanted for several dozen robberies, assaults, and hundreds of acts of vandalism, he's also a suspect in several unsolved assassinations. Even if he's family he's still a criminal and needs to be brought here where he will either be relocated to the Vale juvenile detention center, or will be put on parole as a huntsman in training here at the school."

"As the Headmaster here it's my duty to try and give those who have strayed from the right path a chance to find their way again. It's because of this that I would like to personally ask you to bring this young man here." Ozpin added.

The four girls looked amongst themselves for a moment before Ruby spoke up. "Uh, we have no problem doing this but, how come your not doing it Professor? I mean he is your brother."

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. "My brother despises me, if I went to get him he'd most likely either run and disappear for another few years or do something stupid. If you four go he may at least hear you out before things turn to conflict." When she took her hand away from her face she had an almost sad expression. "My brother is highly aggressive and mentally unstable, all that aside it would mean a lot to me if you could bring him back without hurting him to bad."

"Understood!" Ruby gave a mock salute with a smile.

Glynda returned the smile. "Thank you, here's what you need to know about how he fights."

 **In Vale**

Travis stepped out of the club he'd been in for the past few hours and was stumbling slightly. He was a tall boy, at nineteen years of age. He wore an untucked white dress shirt with a loosened black tie around his neck. He had an open black suit jacket and a set of matching black dress pants. On his feet were a pair of expensive looking black leather dress shoe and on his face were a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses. His hair hung down slightly in front of his face and past is ears.

Leaning up against a nearby wall he held his stomach for a moment before emptying it's contents all over the side walk. "Shit, last time I drink tequila." He spat on the ground before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. After taking a long drag he started walking down the sparsely populated street towards his current apartment, pulling out his scroll he checked the time. "Three A.M.? Dammit, I've got that meeting with Roman into four hours." He groaned as he trudged down the sidewalk.

After a minute or two Travis noticed a girl following him, she was trying to remain hidden but was doing a terrible job at it. "It's way to late for this shit, or early." He muttered before spinning on his heels. "Alright kid get out here." He shouted before spitting his cigarette out and stomping it. He watched as a young girl with red and black clothing wearing a hood stepped out from behind a corner. "God you have jail bait written all over you kid."

She tilted her head at this looking confused. "Excuse me?"

Travis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Don't worry about it it's not important. What do you want?"

She smiled at the question. "I'm suppose to distract you."

"Distract me from wh-" Before he could finish his question a shotgun enhanced fist slammed into the side of his face sending him flying like a rag doll into the glass front of a building. A blonde haired girl stepped up to the shattered store front ignoring the alarm going off as the younger girl and two others joined her.

"Wow, that went way smoother than I thought it would." The blonde laughed.

"Are we sure that was the right guy? Goodwitch said he was suppose to be highly skilled." The white haired teen asked.

Before anyone could reply Travis kicked debris off of himself and staggered to his feet with a small stream of blood trickling down his forehead. "Okay, now you fucking die." He growled as he flung his wrists towards the four girls sending several small blades flying towards them.

The white haired girl held up her hand creating a circular glyph that blocked the thrown blades, however when she dismissed the glyph the blades exploded in a bright flash disorienting the four. Travis took the moment to draw a pair of combat daggers, one with a knuckle duster handle and the other with a standard grip, from his jacket and and rushed them. His first target was the blonde who blindsided him, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head before punching her square in the throat with his knuckleduster sending her to the ground. He could feel the aura block his attack causing him to frown, if it hadn't lessened the blow her throat would have caved in.

Before the others could react Travis spun around and swiped at the black haired girl catching her arm and again being blocked by aura. "Dammit." He saw the four start to recover from his flash bombs, with the exception of the blonde who was holding her throat gasping for air. Travis jumped away from the group and took off sprinting down a nearby alley as fast as he could. "Huntresses." He growled as he ran.

At first he had assumed that the four girls were just a couple teens looking to rob him sense he was drunk and it was late, after confirming that at least three of them were using aura however he caught on. As he ran out of the alley he saw the black haired girl jumping off one of the roofs behind him and opened fire on him. He raised his knives to try and block the rounds but missed each allowing them to pelt him. "Dammit, of all the times to be drunk!" He shouted before turning and running again with the black haired girl and now the white haired girl as well gaining on him. "Gotta lose em." He growled as he entered another alley throwing several knives into the sides of the two buildings as he ran.

Travis turned and watched as the two girls quickly entered the alley and he activated the remote triggers in the knives from the detonator on the bottom on the hilt of his standard grip knife. The knives he'd thrown were all fitted with high explosives and when they blew they brought the walls of the alley down on top of the two huntresses. Travis knew that wouldn't be enough to keep them down for the count and decided to take this as a chance to continue running, pulling out his scroll as he ran he dialed up a number quickly. After ringing several times someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Roman!" Travis shouted as he ran.

"T? What are you doing, it's three in the morning." Roman groaned sounding as if he just woke up.

"I know what fucking time it is! I'm totally fucked right now man and I need help!" He shouted as he heard a gunshot and a bullet flew past him. "FUCK!" He ducked into another alley as he ran.

"The hell is going on T?!" Roman now sounded fully awake.

"I don't know! I was walking back to my apartment here for the night when some bitch in a hood and her friends jumped me, their huntresses! I'm drunk, I left most my gear at the apartment, and I'm running low on what I did bring! Please Ro I need some help here!" He was practically begging to the man over the phone.

"Alright calm down, I'm sending Neo to get you out of there. Do you know where Junior's club is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is!" He replied dodging another round from the hooded girl who was taking potshots at him as he ran.

"Alright, make your way there and Neo will meet you along the way." Roman instructed his friend before hanging up.

 **With Roman**

Roman set down his scroll and turned to the girl laying in bed next to him leaning on her arms looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Come on babe, he's my best friend." He told her as she got out of the bed a grabbed her jacket, she threw it on and pulled out her scroll and typed something into it before showing it to Roman.

'Fine, but if I do this you owe me big time.' He read before smiling at the multi colored girl. "Thanks babe, I'll meet you at the club." Neo nodded before disappearing in a flash of light and Roman started grabbing clothes to get dressed. After throwing on some pants and grabbing his jacket, hat, and cane he ran out of the apartment he had rented under a false name and jumped into the car he was using and pulled out tires squealing. Driving as fast as possible without garnering attention he made his way towards Junior's club.

 **Back with Travis**

"Would you please stop fucking shooting at me!" He screamed as a hail on bullets pelted the car he was now hiding behind. The moment there was a pause in the gunfire he stood and threw the last of his knives at the four and took off running. "You bitches are breaking more shit than I am!" He yelled as he dodged a shotgun round.

Seeing lights in the distance Travis smiled. "I'm close." He whispered as a flash of light appeared in front of him only for another to appear moments later and he found himself standing on the roof of the club he'd been running to. Travis looked at the girl standing next to him wearing nothing but a set of pink pajamas and a coat over them before falling to his knees. "Neo! Thank you thank you thank you!" He yelled as he grabbed her feet and placed his forehead on them. "I am going to buy you so much ice cream you beautiful, totally not short or sadistic lady you."

Neo rolled her eyes at the display Travis was putting on before pushing him off her feet and leading him to the door to head down stairs. The two met up with Junior who took them to one of them back rooms where Neo took a seat on a couch while Travis just opted to collapse on the floor enjoying how soft the carpet in the back room was. They waited there for around fifteen minutes before Roman entered the room. "Good your not dead, explain." He told the teen with his arms crossed.

Travis rolled over onto his back ignoring the large bruise between his shoulder blades, he was pretty sure his jaw was cracked and was certain he had a concussion. "First, is your scroll untraceable?" He asked the redheaded thief who nodded. "I need to make a call after I explain. Also could you do me a favor and get me some ice?"

 **Beacon Academy**

Team RWBY stood in front of their two professors with long faces as Ruby stepped forward. "I'm sorry Professor, we tried to take him down quickly and were prepared to fight him, but we didn't expect him to flee like he did. We were careless and he got away." Ruby lowered her head.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. My brother is a highly skilled fighter and almost a genius in tactical situations. I should have considered he would have connections within the city and would call for help. You four did good." As she was speaking her scroll began buzzing. "Excuse me for a moment. Hello?"

"FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH!" An irate voice screeched over the scroll forcing her to pull it away from her ear.

"Travis!?"

"YEAH IT'S FUCKING TRAVIS, I'M IN VALE FOR TWO DAYS AND YOU SEND HUNTERS!"

"Travis stop yelling, your just gonna make your hang over worse." A male voice in the background could be heard.

"Travis, turn yourself in let me help you." Glynda pleaded into the mic.

"I don't want your fuckin help, your 'help' will probably just get me killed like it did mom and dad. I'm calling you right now as a warning, last night I was drunk and unprepared, that won't happen again. The next time you send any of your brats to do your work for you, I'm sending them back to you one limb at a time, and I doubt you want anymore blood on your hands. So do us all a favor and just fuck off." Travis hissed over the call.

"Travis please, I'm so-" The line cut off as the call was dropped. "Sorry." Glynda put her scroll away before wiping one of her eyes. "Thank you for everything girls, your dismissed." She said quickly which the girls took as their que to leave as quickly as possible.

Once they were gone and it was only Glynda and Ozpin in the room she fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. "Glynda." Ozpin stepped around his desk and knelt down next to the crying woman.

"He's right, it's my fault." She choked out through the sobs. "It's my fault he's like this."

Ozpin pulled the woman into a hug and she sobbed into his shirt. "No Glynda, we are only what we choose to be. Travis is who he is because of his choices. You've done everything you can to help him."

"I hurt him so bad." She whimpered.

"What happened all those years ago wasn't your fault either. The grimm attacked, they're to blame." Glynda didn't respond as she continued to sob.

 **And there we go with the first chapter, tell me what you all think in the reviews and tell me if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get started I'd like to thank The Baz for helping me get started with all of this, I wasn't exactly sure how to go about gaining readers but he gave me the advice I needed to get started. Also he gave me the green light to use his OC Fidelis from his story The White Mask, as well as OCs from his other stories as well so be on the look out. If you haven't read it go check it out, it's great.**

Travis felt something cold and wet being dragged across his forehead and cracked his eyes open, after his phone call with his sister he passed out on the couch of the room they were in. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into a pair of green eyes similar to his own, the one who was wiping his forehead was a girl who looked to be his age. She had long black hair and wore a white dress. "I thought I escaped those huntresses?" He groaned closing his eyes again.

"You did." The girl spoke as she continued to wipe the remaining blood from his head wound.

Travis remained still as she did this. "You mean I'm not dead?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" This voice was slightly different and came from the other side of the couch, Travis turned his head to look at the one who spoke and found a girl nearly identical to the one treating him sitting there, though her hair was shorter and she wore a deep crimson dress.

Travis grinned. "Because I'm surrounded by angels." This earned a giggle from the girl in white and a blush from the one in red. Travis smiled at the reactions. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I got attacked on purpose just to set up that pick up line?"

The one in white giggled again. "Well I'd definitely give you points for dedication to the bit, but the angels bit was kind of cheesy."

Travis placed his hand to his heart and mocked a pained face. "Your breaking my heart here." Travis lifted himself off of the couch and into a sitting position. "So, where's Roman and Neo?" Travis asked while rubbing his eyes.

"They left a few hours ago, the girl asked us to give you this note though." The one in red pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt and handed it to Travis who opened and began reading.

 _Travis, we just got word from the boss lady. We had to inform her of what went down tonight and it seems she wasn't happy, she's cut you out of the plan entirely. Roman tried really hard to get her to reconsider but you know how that one can be, she kept saying something about you being to much of a risk to have around with your sister looking for you. Anyway I'm really sorry about this but we don't have a choice. Roman had one of the Fang's members make his way to your hotel room and get all of your stuff, he should bring it by the club some time tomorrow, or today depending on when you wake up. Don't worry about the boss lady trying to 'tie up loose ends' though, Roman made it very clear that we didn't need to worry about you blabbing about the plan, honestly I've rarely ever seen Roman get that worked up about something when she brought it up. I wish you luck blondie._

 _Love N_

Travis read through the letter several times before sighing and crumpling the paper up and tossing it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up before leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Bad news?" The girl in white asked from her spot to his right.

Travis blew smoke up into the air. "It would seem that I am now out of a job." He answered not looking at the girl.

The girl in white looked to her twin who shrugged her shoulders. "We may be able to help with that if your interested." The girl in red told him sounding some what less confident that her sister.

Travis chuckled. "You know where a freelance mercenary as well as an experienced hitman can find work?" He looked to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we know exactly who you can talk to." The girl in white stood up and made her way to the door followed by her sister, she turned and gestured for him to follow which he did. The two lead him through the back of the club and out into the main area which was quiet and almost completely empty, which made sense because it was mid day and they didn't open for quite a while. The two walked up to a very tall man standing at the bar who was looking at looking at his scroll. "This is our uncle Junior, if anyone could find you work it's him."

Junior looked up from his scroll at Travis. "Aren't you the guy Roman and Neo brought in last night? I thought they took you with them, so what's up?" He asked before putting his scroll away.

Travis took a seat on one of the bar stools and placed several lien on the bar. "Before we get to that I'm gonna need two large glasses of water and a bottle of asprin. I've got a nasty hangover." Junior laughed and the girls giggled at his clear discomfort.

Junior walked around the bar and poured him the water and pulled out a bottle of painkillers from under the bar. "It's on the house."

Travis popped four and downed the first glass of water before he started sipping at the second. "So these two visions of beauty told me that if I was in search of... less than legal work, that I should talk to you." Travis took another sip of water before smiling at the twins who had now taken a seat on the stools on either side of him.

Junior nodded while thinking about the boys inquiry. "Well I am down an enforcer sense my nephew enrolled in school, what kind of skills do you have?"

Travis drank more of the water. "I'm really good at maiming and or killing people. I'm also pretty good at DJing and street side magic tricks." Travis flicked his wrists and a pair of roses popped out of his sleeves which he then handed to the twins with another smiled, Junior just rolled his eyes at the behavior. "But yeah, mostly just fighting. I'm also not shy with skirting the law if you catch my drift."

Junior pulled out his scroll and flipped through several files before stopping and looking at one more closely. "Alright, I think I have just the thing to test you out. A couple of my boys are going to be making a transaction later today across town, I want you to go with them as security. The people we're doing business with are not the type to be taken lightly, you interested?"

"Why not? What group are we dealing with?" He asked as he lit up another cigarette.

"The Sato crime family. Their our biggest competition within Vale, they've got a strangle hold on the local drug trade." Travis nodded.

After taking a long drag Travis downed the rest of the water. "I know the group, I've actually got a buddy whose a part of the group. All I need is my gear and I'm set."

As if on que the main doors to the club opened and in walked a large man carrying a pair of large, long cases as well as a backpack. "I'm looking for Travis Goodwitch." The man called out getting all their attention, Travis walked over to the man who looked him over before handing him the pair of cases and the backpack.

"Tell Roman I said thanks." Travis told the man who had already turned to leave without replying. After opening up one of the cases Travis grinned and turned to Junior. "Just tell me when and where boss."

 **Several hours later**

Travis sat in the back seat of the SUV parked under a bridge on the bad side of town typing on his scroll. The twins, whose names he learned were Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, Mil and Mel for short, were currently texting him about his new sleeping arrangements. Junior told him that if this job went well then he was hired, Junior also offered him one of their spare rooms in the underground level of the club, the same floor as the twins.

Junior himself apparently had his own personal loft on the upper level of the club. Travis was more than happy to share the floor with the twins, and they didn't seem to have any objections with the arrangements either. Junior did warn him about respecting the girls privacy and not overstepping his bounds but he could tell that Junior was well aware of the fact that the two girls were old enough to take care of themselves, but still Travis respected him looking out for the two.

"Hey, when is this shit going down?" Travis called up to the driver of the SUV.

"They should be arriving within the next twenty minutes." The man replied earning a grunt from Travis as he went back to his scroll. "So, you're the new enforcer right? What'd you do before this?" The guy asked turning back and looking towards Travis, the other two men in the car also looked to Travis with interested looks.

Putting away his scroll again Travis cracked his neck. "Mainly just freelance mercenary work for various groups. Raiders in Vacuo, kingpins through out Remnant, even trained with the Trappers of the Red Hand for a while. Actually learned a lot from that bunch, though I bailed a few months in after I decided I didn't like the direction they were going, that and the pay is shit."

"You worked with the Red Hand? Huh, never pegged you as a racist." The guy next to him commented.

Travis chuckled at that. "I don't hate faunus, I'm just not overly fond of them. I've got no desire to go off killing a bunch of innocent people just because of their race. That being said I just don't like the way they always play the victims. Call me what you want." The group was quiet for a few minutes until another SUV showed up and flashed their lights twice at them.

Travis and the three men with him got out of their car as did several men in the other car. Travis held a briefcase down at his side and waited for the other group to step forward. Travis watched as a man a pair of briefcases of his own stepped forward. "The price is eighty thousand, do you have th... Travis?" The man holding the cases cut himself off as he looked at Travis.

"Zack?" Travis asked tilting his head.

The man now identified as Zack started laughing, he was a tall man with shaggy red hair and a black eye patch over his left eye. He wore a pair of red headphones on his head, he had a black leather duster with a high collar that obscured the lower half of his face from view. He wore a pair of black jeans with a single grey leather knee pad on his right knee, he wore similar grey leather straps along his left arm. On his feet were a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Holy shit, when did you get back in town?!" He shouted walking up to Travis and setting the pair of cases down before pulling Travis into a one armed hug. "And when did you join up with Junior's people?"

Travis returned the quick embrace. "I just got back a few days ago, as for working with Junior. Well my bitch sister sent a couple brats after me while I was drunk and I ended up getting burned from my original gig, so after a few minutes of thought I joined up with Junior." Travis explained to the man in front of him.

"Shit man, you should of called me. I'd have set you up with a job in the family." Zack laughed. "Well anyway, we can catch up over some drinks at your new hang out later. For now lets do business, eighty thousand, you got it?"

Travis held up his briefcase. "I'm just the security for these guys." He nodded towards the three men who'd been standing back silently watching the two speak. "While I assume it's all here, I would also like to say if it's not I had no idea." He handed the case to Zack who nodded and handed him one of his cases.

"I'll hand over the other in a second after we count." Zack told Travis before opening the case and quickly going over the contents, after a few minutes he shut it. "It's all here, we're good." Zack then handed the second case. "It was good seeing you again T, lets grab that drink some time soon ight?"

"Hell yeah." The two men bumped fists before grabbing their respective cases and heading back their cars before getting in and driving away.

The car ride was mostly silent until the driver spoke. "Your friends with Long-shot Zack?" He glanced back at Travis who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Long-shot? I just know the guy as Zack, we use to get into all kinds of trouble on the playground when we were kids. I'm guessing the big guy has made a name for himself over the past few years?" Travis explained.

"He's one of the Sato families top enforcers, he's the one they say is responsible for the massacre of the Grimm Boys street gang. Over sixty armed men killed in one night, some were even Beacon or Signal Academy drop outs." The man in the passenger seat shuddered at the memory of some of the pictures he'd seen of the crime scene on some of the websites he went on.

"That's impressive, I'll have to ask him about it sometime." The car pulled up behind the club and one of the three men with Travis said that he'd deal with the goods while Travis went to talk to Junior. Travis navigated his way through the back halls of the club until he exited out onto the dance floor and saw Junior standing behind the bar.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he saw the blonde walking up.

"Smooth as could be, their bag man was that buddy of mine I mentioned, Long-shot they've started calling him." Travis laughed as Junior was surprised Travis knew someone like that. "So Boss, do I get the job?"

Junior chuckled before pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, he pour a small amount into both glasses and slid one to Travis. "Yeah, you've got it." He lifted his glass which Travis did as well and the two clanked the two glasses together before downing the liquid in unison. "By the way, were you being serious when you mention DJing?"

 **And there's chapter 2, I hope you all liked it. I'd like to thank Mojo1586 for letting me reference his group The Red Hand from his story in this chapter, depending on how things go I hope we'll see more of them. Go check out his story if you haven't already it's great. Leave a review and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
